strangers' life vs wolves' life
by devilishtomboy
Summary: supposedly outta nowhere this demon appears in this land. the wolf's rain characters run into him. he isnt as dangerous as most would think but then they end up having to live with him and some other girls who live in odd conditions. what havoc awaits?R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: yeah, I defiantly don't own wolf's rain.

A/N: this is my first fic for wolf's rain, so please be nice and give a review.

DEFAULT CHAPTER

Some random guy is sitting in a tree staring at the moon.

Random guy: Sigh the moon is beautiful... too bad she decided to go to sleep early.

He yawned and closed his eyes wearily. Before he knew it he was deep in sleep.

Down below...

Kiba and the crew had been running all night and stopped underneath the nearest tree to rest.

Toboe: I'm so tired...

Hige: you're not the only one...

Tsume: I guess we're not going any further tonight.

Kiba: we'll stay here, and we'll move on at sunrise.

Everyone thought it was too early to continue but they were too tired to argue with such a stubborn person, so they went to sleep without an argument. Throughout the night the would wake up hearing strange noises but fell back to sleep almost instantly each time thinking that it was probably only a squirrel.

The sun was rising in the sky while the moon shrank away almost as if it coward from the bright star. The black sky started to lighten to a light blue color as the sun filled the land with golden light. From one glance you would guess it was peaceful and nothing there could go wrong. Well, WRONG guess again. It WAS like that until some wolf demon walked into the land and started havoc, though I'll tell you about that later. Where was I? Oh yeah, well a new day was starting and a certain some one awoke in a tree with a pack of wolves sleeping underneath him.

That guy: oh shit...

Bebi: ok, that's it... it's only a default chapter after all.

Ek-vog: HI! I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLES!

Bebi: well neither do I.

Ek-vog: GASP than why are you letting them read this? Can't they put a virus on your comp through this?

Bebi: Nooo... well, don't do the little GASP thing because you're a guy... guys shouldn't do that.

Ek-vog: well than I guess since you're a GIRL you CAN do that.

Bebi: YEP. Unless you're gay, than it's all right.

Ek-vog: nvm... well, review...

Bebi: THANK YOU!


	2. STUPIDITY

Disclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain... I LOVE WOLVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: um... hello, I just wanted to tell the Tsume fans that I might bash him in this fic a little, (Does some one insulting him and getting away with it count?)... Not that much though, because I think he's really cool too! So... DON'T KILL ME!!! Oh wait... you can't ok then, DON'T FLAME ME!!! (I wouldn't care anyway...)

----Chapter... 1: STUPIDITY ----

**Some guy**: Ok, THIS is not good!

A pack of sleeping wolves were sleeping (Bet you didn't know they were sleeping!) underneath the tree that this guy had fallen asleep in. Of course now he didn't want to get down but he didn't want to stay up there. This guy had brown hair, ruby red eyes, wore ruby earrings with a black sweatshirt that says death on it and black jeans.

**That guy**: All right... I could do that but then I'll have a bigger chance of getting caught... or... (sighs) I don't want to do that either... (Cracking noise) Hm? What's that?

He looks at the branch he's on and sees it's starting to snap.

**That guy**: (staring at it looking very pale)

(Big crash)

The wolves that were once sleeping shot up alerted.

**Pink haired girl named Cheza** (PINK IS EVIL!!!): This one heard something (GEE YA THINK?!)

**Grey wolf with a huge scar on his chest named Tsume**: (Psh) What was that?

**White wolf named Kiba**: I don't know.

**A brown wolf with bracelets named Toboe**: W-w-what was that?

**A brown wolf with a collar with an M on it named Hige**: Are ya deaf?! He said he didn't know!!

(OK, IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE THEN YOU'RE HOPELESS! IT'S THE WOLF'S RAIN CHARACTERS!!)

**Toboe**: Sorry! I didn't hear him! I was staring at that man over there!

They turned their attention to the guy sitting on the ground rubbing his head. He didn't seem to notice them until Tsume went "Psh..."

**That guy**: um... hi?

They all stared at him blankly.

**That guy**: WHAT?! I FELL OUT OF A TREE!!

Kiba walked over to him and held out a hand so the guy took it without question and ended up getting bitten. (They don't have hands may I remind you.)

**That guy**: FUCK! SHITTY SHITTY OW OW!!

**Everyone**: ?.? What?

The guy turned his attention to the side, forgetting about his bleeding hand. Toboe noticed the ruby earrings he was wearing. (Only because when he had turned his head they did that sparkle thing that happens a lot in animes when the earrings reflect light... nm...)

**Toboe**: Um... mister?

**The guy looked at the kid**: huh? (Looks clueless)

**Toboe**: I noticed those earrings... they're really nice.

**Tsume**: Psh... so which human gave them to you?

**The guy glared at Tsume**: I don't get associated with those vile creatures.

**Cheza walked up to him**: You're a wolf too aren't you?

**The guy rubbed his head**: Sorta...

**Kiba**: that doesn't make any sense.

**Hige**: How can you be SORTA wolf?

**The guy dropped his head**: You wouldn't believe me even if I told you...

**Some one in the distance**: ROIDO!!

The looked in the direction that the voice came (A/N: Cake... Drooling) from.

**Blue came up to him**: You wouldn't be a half-wolf would you?

**Hige didn't like the sound of that**: What? Of course not! Why would he be? (Puts his arm around the guy) Rrrrrrright buddy? (Buffy... buffet... I'm hungry! TT)

He didn't seem to follow.

**That guy**: Um... (Takes Hige's arm off like it's infected... with germs...) sorta...

**Tsume**: Psh... Sorta what? Sorta to being half-wolf or to... what Hige said?

**Some one getting closer from the distance**: ROIDO!! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU BY YOUR NICK NAME!!

The guy looked threatened.

**That** **guy**: um... (Looks in direction that the same voice came from) I gotta go...

**Blue**: Wait!

He stopped and turned to her.

**Blue**: what's your name?

He didn't look like he understood why she wanted to know.

**That** **guy**: Roido...

**Toboe**: oh so that person is calling for you...

**Some one in the distance getting even closer**: HEY!! I'M GONNA COUNT TO FOUR AND THEN I'LL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD WHAT YOU WANTED YOUR NAME TO BE!!

He looked even more life threatened.

**Roido** **(That guy)**: YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!!

He ran ahead as fast as he could, but was stopped once again.

**Blue**: Hey!

**Roido**: (Looking frantically back and fourth) WHAT WHAT WHAT?!

**Tsume**: Psh... who put ants in your pants?

**Roido**: STOP PSHHHHHHHHHHHING LIKE A WIMPY ASS GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DIS!!!

**Everyone except Tsume**: 'O.O uh oh....

**Tsume**: (Psh) WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Roido**: FUCKIN' GOD! DO YOU HEAR LIKE AN OLD HUMAN LADY?! I SAID STOP PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHING LIKE A WIMPY ASS GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DIS!!! IT'S NOT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!!!

Ok, so now everyone is blocking his path from Roido but to no avail... HE PLOWED RIGHT OVER THEM!!! (LITERALLY! WITH A PLOW!! Oh wait... they got out of the way first... that's good...) So now Roido is staring at Tsume drive this huge thing at him and he doesn't even know what it is or what it does or can do. (I think death is one answer...)

**Some one even CLOSER from the distance**: ROIDO!! ONE! TWO!! THREE!!!

**Roido**: ALL RIGHT!!! I'M COMIN'!! (Stops and turns to Tsume who's still approaching with the plow) how can you drive that thing? You don't have any hands to operate it properly. (Takes off)

**Tsume**: (Psh) I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS BECAUSE...(Looks horrified) I don't know how to drive this... FUCK!!!

He jumped out of it and suddenly it broke down.

**Cheza**: This one is relieved that we don't have to deal with that thing destroying homes.

So the charActers are walking and walking... and walking some more until they found something, or Hige did anyway... suddenly he stopped letting the others get ahead of him.

**Tsume**: Psh! Why that mother fuckin... (continues to mutter under his breath)

**Hige**: SNIFF, SNIFF do you guys smell it too?

The others stopped and sniffed the air (Except for Tsume who was still pissed at that guy.): No.

**Hige**: It's it's... FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!! (A/N: FOOD?! WHERE?! ARE THEY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES?!)

Even Tsume felt better after he heard that word, so they all rushed in the direction of the scent. Their hearts sank even lower with every step they took. The scent of food was mixed with the scent of human... but as they continued forward they started smelling something else... it was familiar... but they didn't remember from where.

**Hige**: We're almost there! Pant, pant

**Tsume**: Psh, it doesn't matter any way! They're gonna try and kill us as soon as we get a close enough to sneak a bite!

**Kiba**: We'll have to try...

Toboe ran wearily in the direction the others were going and suddenly his legs stopped working and he fell to the ground unconscious.

**Tsume**: (Psh) Toboe!

They all ran over to him.

**Kiba**: What happened?

**Tsume**: (Psh) How the hell am I supposed to know?!

**Hige**: C'mon guys... I don't think I'll last much longer...

**Tsume**: (Psh) Will you shut up?! Toboe can't even stand!!!

**Cheza**: We must go quickly.

**Kiba**: She's right, we should, we'll go get some food for him, I'm sure no one will hurt him while we're gone.

**Cheza**: this one will stay here with him; you go get food for him.

The four ran off leaving the two behind vulnerable to any kind of attack... even the weather. It started pouring out drenching the wolves and flower down to the bone. The two sat there awhile waiting for the others to return, but even after waiting for hours no one came back. They waited another half hour before they saw some one. The flower maiden stood up hopeful and peered into the rain to try and identify who it was. She filled with fear realizing that she didn't know who it was and they had saw her so they started their way towards her. She waited breathlessly as the person came towards the two.

**Someone**: Hey are you ok?

She tensed.

**Cheza**: Yes, this one is fine.

**Someone**: O-ok... hold on... oh, where are you're buddies?

**Cheza**: (Looks frightened) um... this one and her dog are the only ones here.

**Someone**: You don't have to lie about it. Oh, you don't recognize me... well, let me introduce myself again, hi my name is Roido.

She let out a sigh.

**Cheza**: the wolves went out to find some food for this wolf.

Roido leaned down and felt Toboe's nose.

**Roido**: he's not sick... but he will if he stays out in this whether.

**Cheza**: how?

**Roido**: ... never mind. Just come with me.

He picked up Toboe easily and carried him while Cheza followed him to his house.

Meanwhile the other wolves, little did they know what had happened, they had ran back to where they had left the two and found they weren't there. All that was left was their scent, so they began to follow it.

(Knock, knock)

**Roido**: Hey!! Terra! Open up!!

(Knock, knock)

The door opened slightly showing a blue eye.

**Apparently this is Terra**: ugh... again? Come in.

She opened the door the rest of the way and almost shut the door on Cheza, but (un)fortunately she noticed before the door slammed into her. Terra plopped down on the couch and sipped some root beer. She was wearing all bright red, red cargo pants, red spaghetti strap and a red bandana in her hair. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet. (My favorite color is red. Did ya notice?)

**Terra**: Another walk in the rain? Are you really that depressed?

**Roido**: sorry for being me.

Terra looked over at the wolf and girl he had brought in.

**Terra**: Girlfriend and pet?

**Roido**: ok, that is a LITTLE too far; anyway, I need to ask you a question after I get Toboe a bed.

**Terra**: Who?

**Cheza**: The wol- this one means, dog he is carrying.

**Terra**: Oh, you already named him.

**Cheza**: No, he was already named that.

Terra gave her a funny look.

**Cheza**: is there something wrong?

Terra is now glaring at her.

**Roido**: She doesn't like pink so I would hide your hair.

The flower maiden nodded fearfully as the glaring intensed.

So after awhile Roido came out of the bedroom and into the living room to see that Terra isn't glaring at Cheza anymore even though she didn't cover her head.

**Roido**: OK, OK!!! NOOOOOOOOOOW I NEED TO ASK YOU THAT QUESTION!!!!

Cheza looked at him like he went senile. Terra sighed.

**Terra**: OK! Cheza could you leave?

The maiden nodded and left. He calmed down and sat on the couch next to terra.

**Roido**: Well, the 'dog' I carried in, wasn't a dog...

**Terra**: a demon friend?

She started to drink the last of the root beer.

**Roido**: NO! DEMONS AREN'T THAT SMALL! Well anyway, that was a wolf...

She sprayed her drink out in shock.

**Terra**: Are you serious?!

He nodded kinda afraid of what she would do.

**Terra**: Are there more?

He nodded again even MORE afraid of what she would do to him.

**Terra**: you better keep them away from me then...

He looked at her confused.

**Roido**: how come? Don't like wolves?

**Terra**: no... I love them... I'm afraid I might choke them to death...

**Roido**: (Even more confused) Huh? If you like wolves that why would you choke'em?

**Terra**: well, I wouldn't choke them like I hated them... I WOULD HUG'EM TO DEATH!!!

He jumped back surprised.

**Roido**: O-ok! Calm down!! But what I wanted to ask was... could they stay here? For a night?

**Terra**: Are you kidding me?

He shook his head.

**Terra**: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He inched away from her hoping she didn't notice. Some one knocked at the door and now having a chance to escape the strange girl he jumped up and opened the door. Immediately, a white wolf leapt at him bearing it fangs ready to tear him apart, but he jolted to the side and came back with a powerful kick and hit but stopped before he struck the finishing blow. He realized that it was the white wolf that hung around the pink-haired girl. apparently, Roido had dislocated a leg.

**Kiba**: Where's Cheza and Toboe?!

Tsume walked in staring at him followed by Hige who looked famished. Unknown to the wolves, Terra was sitting there watching the whole thing.

**Terra**: um... Roido, isn't Toboe that wolf you carried in here a couple minutes ago?

Suddenly blue shot in and glomped Roido.

**Blue**: Hey man! I missed you!

**Terra**: AH HA!!! YOU DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!!

**Roido**: W-W-WHAT?! SHE'S NOT...

**Hige**: SHE'S MINE YOU BASTARD!!!

**Roido**: OK! YOU CAN HAVE HER!!!

**Hige**: Really?

**Roido**: YEEES JUST TAKE HER!!!

Hige gladly dragged her off him, and as soon as she was off he backed up as far as possible from both girls. (Blue and Terra) Tsume looked at Roido in disgust.

**Tsume**: Psh... I thought you said that you don't get associated with these 'vile creatures'.

**Roido**: I KNOW I DID!

Tsume glared at Terra who returned the cold stare. After a few minutes of staring at each other terra broke the silence.

**Terra**: What you lookin' at geezer?

**Tsume**: (Psh) WHAT?!

**Roido**: (In the corner giggling) COUGHGAYLORDCOUGH

Tsume violently turned to him.

**Tsume**: (Psh) I HEARD THAT YOU TWIT!!

**Roido**: OOOOOOOOH! AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?

**Tsume**: (Psh) YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU?!

**Roido**: GO AHEAD!!

They were about to pound the hell out of each other but where interrupted.

**Terra**: STOP! Hold on.

They watched as she walked passed them and into the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn then passed them again and sat back down.

**Terra**: OK, continue.

Hige looked over at her dropping blue.

**Hige**: Hey (Sits next to her) Can I have some?

**Terra**: Sure (gives Hige some without removing her eyes from the fighting)

Kiba and Blue soon joined afterwards and stared at the blood and gore while munching on buttered popcorn. (TT now I'm really hungry...) Finally after a half hour, they finished their duel. Roido stood on Tsume's back like a triumphant hero.

**Cheza**: (whistles) THIS ONE IS CHEERING FOR YOU BOTH!!

**Hige**: Um... where'd she come from?

**Kiba**: CHEZA!! (Glomps her) DID THEY HURT YOU?!

**Cheza**: this one is fine.

**Tsume**: PSH! GET OFF ME!!!

**Roido**: NOOOOOOPE! I WON! BOOOOOOYA!!!!

Terra walked up to Roido and pat him on the head like a puppy while he put on an irritated look.

**Terra**: Ok, soyboy, you can get off him...

Roido got off like he was told.

**Everyone else**: (giggling)

**Tsume**: Psh, soyboy? Is THAT your nickname?

**Roido (soyboy)**: TERRA!! THAT ISN'T MY NAME!!!

Cheza shoved Kiba off her and walked over to 'soyboy'.

**Cheza**: (Hugs Roido) this one is sorry Kiba, but this one likes Roido!

**Blue**: (Hugs Roido too) Me too!!

**Audience**: AWWWWWW!

**Roido**: W-W-WHAT?!

**Kiba, Hige, Tsume**: (glaring violently at Roido)

**Tsume**: (Psh) (Cracking knuckles) Heh, heh... you may have gotten out unharmed when fighting me but how will you do with ALL of us?

**Roido**: this is NOT funny!! (turns to terra) C'MON TERRA!! HELP ME OUT HERE!!!

**Terra**: (didn't hear a thing)

They stepped towards him with evil looks.

**Roido**: heh, heh... hello, is this about the girl thing? Um... (turning pale as they get closer) HERE HAVE THEM!! Shoves them off and knocks them into the other wolves

He ran into the bedroom where Toboe was still sleeping.

**Hige**: GET BACK HERE!!

The wolves ran after him and entered the same room but when they got inside the only person that was in sight was Toboe. They accidentally woke him up and he sat up.

**Toboe**: (Yawn) hey guys... what'cha doing? (Looks around) where are we?

The wolves in door way: NICE TRY SOYBOY!!

**Toboe**: W-W-What d-did I do? (Looks frightened)

The other male wolves: GET'IM!! (They dive on him)

**Toboe**: (screams like little girl)

Kiba thinks Roido's wearing a mask so he's pulling on his face; Tsume thinks that Roido's wearing a wig so he's pulling on his hair, and Hige is shouting in his face. The girls just stayed in the doorway staring at the men torture Toboe, knowing that it was Toboe they were hurting. After a couple minutes the three gave up panting heavily.

**Tsume**: Psh, what did you do with this wig? Glue it on?

**Toboe**: (crying heavily)

**Kiba**: sorry Toboe thought you were some one else.

**Hige**: c'mon guys, lets go ask terra for some food.

They left. Roido had been under the bed the whole time listening to them torturing Toboe. He climbed out from under the bed and peeked up at Toboe who still had tears streaming down his face.

**Roido**: hey...

He looked over at Roido surprised.

**Toboe**: h-hey... (continues to sob)

Roido sat down next to him.

**Roido**: did it really hurt that much?

Toboe shook his head.

**Roido**: then why are you still crying?

**Toboe**: they don't like me anymore, do they?

He seemed surprised at his response.

**Roido**: that's not true (tries to cheer him up) they're just... cranky! Yeah, they're just cranky...

**Toboe**: you're lying...

**Roido**: eh, I never was good with cheering people up... well I think that they thought that I was you...

**Toboe**: they've never attacked a stranger before.

**Roido**: well, I sorta stole their girls... and um... I beat up the old wolf...

Toboe looked even more surprised.

**Toboe**: you beat up Tsume?

**Roido**: Oh yeah that's his name. Well, yeah, they were pissed off at me so I'm sorry they took it out on you.

The young wolf smiled and wiped his tears off.

**Roido**: so now that you're happy...

He stopped talking as soon as he felt something warm on his lap. He looked down and there was Toboe smiling laying his head there.

**Roido**: (Poking at the wolf's head) eh, Toboe? What are you doin?

**Toboe**: resting my head.

**Roido**: aren't you... ugh, never mind...

Toboe snuggled even closer which Roido didn't like but he couldn't really do anything about it without hurting the runts feelings so he left him alone.

Outside the room...

**Hige**: TERRA IS IT ALMOST DONE?!

**Terra**: Is what almost done?

**Hige, Kiba, Tsume, Blue**: THE FOOD.

**Terra**: what food?

**Hige**: ugh... I'm hungry!!

**Terra**: (Holds out hand) hello Hungry, I'm terra.

**Everyone**: (giving blank looks)

**Terra**: IT WAS A JOKE!! GEEZ! YOU FAGGOTS ARE TOO SERIOUS!!

**Tsume**: (Psh) (Eye twitching) us WHATS?

**Terra**: sigh, YOU FAGGOT ARE TOO SERIOUS!!

**Tsume**: (Psh) WHY I AUGHTTA... (Kiba shoots him with a sleeping dart so he faints)

**Hige**: Kool gadget... where'd ya get it?

**Kiba**: I found it under the cushion.

Everyone stares at terra.

**Hige**: _WHY _DID **YOU** GET IT?!

**Terra**: WHAT? I NEED SOME WAY TO KEEP ROIDO FROM KILLING ME!!

**Blue**: Hmp... why would he kill ANYONE? Can ya answer that? Can ya? Can ya? Can ya?

**Terra**: sure, he gets drunk a lot and one time he... never mind...

**Cheza**: what did he do?

**Terra**: um... he tried to rape me... but it turns outs that I had that under the cushion and I used it as a tranquilizer. So really, I don't know where it came from so don't ask, it was just there...

**Hige**: Riiiiiiiiight...

**Terra**: fine, don't believe me.

**Hige**: Ok.... LIAR!!!

**Terra**: Ugh... I'm gonna make me some waffles...

**Everyone else**: AHEM.

**Terra**: er... FINE I'LL MAKE YOU SOME TOO! JESUS CHRIST!! YOU PEOPLE NEED TO LEARN TO FEED YOURSELVES!!!

Back in bedroom.

Toboe had fallen asleep in Roido's lap and out of boredom; he started stroking the pup's head.

**Roido** **thoughts**: _Er... fuck... I don't wanna be mean but it's getting REALLY uncomfortable... his head is cutting off my legs' circulation... AW SHIT MY LEG WENT DEAD!! Oh no...not both of'em..._T.T

Toboe yawned loudly and sat up.

**Roido**: FINALLY!!

**Toboe**: what'd you say? (CLUELESS)

**Roido**: nuttin...

**Toboe**: were you by my side the whole time I slept?

**Roido**: I couldn't really go anywhere...

**Toboe**: how sweet.

**Roido**: ok... _I don't like where this is going..._

**Toboe**: I have something to tell you... the moment I saw you... I...

**Roido**: you?

**Toboe**: I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I...

I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I...

**Roido**: ok, how bout you plan out how you're gonna tell me this and THEN you can waste my time.

He went to leave when Toboe glomped him.

**Roido**: (Pale) what... are you... doing?

**Toboe**: I LOVE YOU!!

**Roido**:............ You mean as a FRIEND right?

**Toboe**: I'm feelin horny. Can you do a blowjob?

**Roido**: 0.o _WTF?!_

**Toboe**: (Looks worried) what's wrong? You look pale. You should lay down and maybe I'll pleasure you so you feel better.

**Roido**: NO, NO! I FEEL FINE!! JUST LET GO OF ME!!!

**Toboe**: (Giving the puppy eyes) you don't love me?

**Roido**: ugh... I like you as a...

**Toboe**: YAY!! YOU DO LOVE ME!!

**Roido**: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!

**Toboe**: (disappointed) so you lied about liking me?

**Roido**: noooooo, I...

**Toboe**: so you lied about lying about liking me?

**Roido**: NO!! I SAID THAT I...

**Toboe**: so you lied about lying about lying about liking me.

**Roido**: NO... uh... wait... um...

**Toboe**: so you lied about lying about lying about lying about liking me.

**Roido**: NO! WAIT! I MEAN, YES!! OR... NO!! OR... I give up... --

**Toboe**: ok, which do you prefer? Oral? Or regular?

**Roido**: _OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! _Um... I have a better one...

**Toboe**: Really? **Roido**: yep. **Toboe**: what is it?

**Roido**: I call it... pushmeoffandrunscreaming.

**Toboe**: Pushmeoffandrunscreaming?

**Roido**: OK! (SHOVES HIM OFF AND RUNS AWAY SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER) (In case you didn't notice, pushmeoffandrunscreaming is, push me off and run screaming)

So Roido runs into the living room all panicky and no one knows what the hell is wrong with him.

**Roido**: AHH!! TERRA!!! (Runs over to terra)

**Terra**: (Screams) GO AWAY!!! (throws a hot waffle at him)

**Roido**: AHH!!! (Dodges waffle) TSUME!! (RUNS OVER TO Tsume)

**Tsume**: (Screams like a little girl) LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (throws the chair that he was sitting in)

**Roido**: AHH!! (Dodges chair) KIBA!!! (runs to Kiba)

**Kiba**: (SCREECHES) WHAT DO YOU WANT?! (THROWS HIGE)

**Roido**: AHH!! (Dodges Hige) HIGE!!! (RUNS TO HIGE)

**Hige**: (SHRIEKS) GET AWAY FROM ME!!! (Throws plates at him like kunais)

**Roido**: AHH!! (DODGES PLATE) BLUE!!! (RUNS TO BLUE)

**Blue**: COME TO MAMA!!! (LEAPS AT HIM)

**Roido**: AHH!! (DODGES BLUE) CHEZA (RUNS TO CHEZA)

**Cheza**: THIS ONE WANTS TO FUCK YOU!!! (DIVES FOR HIM)

**Roido**: AHH!! (DODGES CHEZA) YOU'RE ALL NUTS!!! (JUMPS INTO THE TOP CABINET)

Silence.

**Terra**: um... what was that about?

**Toboe**: (Walks in crying even harder than before) Roido? Where are you?

**Kiba**: what's wrong?

**Toboe**: Roido hates me... (Sobs even harder)

**Roido**: (Shouts from cabinet) I NEVER SAID THAT!! YOU HOMOS ARE FUCKIN SCARY!!

**Everyone** **but** **Toboe**: Homos?

**Hige**: um... dude... there aren't any homos in here.

**Roido**: (Peeks out of cabinet) YEAH THERE IS!! JUST ASK THE RUNT!!!

**Everyone**: stares at Toboe

**Tsume**: (Psh) what is he talking about runt?

**Toboe**: I just told him that I loved him... you know as a friend.

**Hige**: see? There aren't any homos in here.

**Roido**: (Jumps out of cabinet) HE ASKED ME IF... UGH!!! NEVER MIND!!! YOU BITCHES WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME ANYWAY!!!!

**Blue**: (Glomps Roido) yeah I'm a bitch... just give me a howl when you want a piece of me.

**Cheza**: What she said! (Glomps him too)

**Roido**: ok...

**Hige**: GET OFF MY BITCH YOU WOMEN STEALER!!!

**Roido**: I DIDN'T STEAL HER SHE JUST ATTACHED TO ME!!! SHE'S A LEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!

Suddenly the front door swung open letting in a cold breeze that froze everyone where they were. Strangely, terra didn't freeze. A big puffy figure walked in and shut the door. As soon as the door was closed everyone defrosted.

**Terra**: Ello, sis.

**Puff Ball**: IT'S COLD OUT THERE!!!

**Terra**: what'd you expect? It's snowing.

**Roido**: Um... hello...(Throws blue and Cheza off him)

**Puff Ball**: Hey Roido, get me some cream soda.

**Blue**: DON'T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!!!

**Puff Ball**: Shut up. Get out of my way you stupid whore.

**Blue**: WAAAAAAAAA!!! (Runs over to Roido and pouts on shoulder)

**Roido**: (acting like she's not there) um... nice job Tsuara, now she's gonna be even more of a leech.

**Puff Ball**: GET THE SODA!!!

**Roido**: no. I don't have to

**Terra**: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

**Roido**: (Smiles proud of himself) _Finally... I was able to stand up to her..._

**Puff Ball**: MOVE YOU SLUG!

**Roido**: '-- I don't wanna...

**Puff** **Ball**: MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS YOU SLAVE! REMEMBER WHO OWNS YOU!!

**Roido**: Teh, Terra does.

**Puff** **Ball**: oh yeah that's right...

**Terra**: Um, Tsuara, you need to take off your coats.

**Everyone** **else (not Tsuara or Roido)**: THEY'RE COATS?!

**Terra**: yeah...

**Puff** **Ball**: all right...

Slowly who ever it was, took off one coat at a time slowly shaping back to a human figure. Finally the last coat was taken off revealing a blonde longhaired woman dressed in dark blue jeans and dark blue hoody before them.

**Toboe**: hello, you're very pretty.

**Tsuara**: I hate you.

**Toboe**: T.T

**Kiba**: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? THAT WAS MEAN!!

**Tsuara**: look, if you want me to hate you, flatter me... I HATE FLATTERY!!!

**Hige**: TERRA!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!

**Terra**: I forgot...

**Toboe**: (Shoves blue off and glomps Roido) T.T WAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Roido**: ""-.-

**The** **wolves**: WTF?!

**Terra**: I didn't know you were gay.

**Roido**: I'M NOT!! THE KID IS!! I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE!!!

**Cheza**: gay people are hot motherfuckers.

**Everyone**: O.o WTF?!

**Roido**: WHAT EVER!! GET ME THE SALT!!!

**Terra**: (hands him the salt)

**Roido**: (pours the salt on Toboe) HA HA!! TAKE THAT YOU LEECH!!

**Toboe**: I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!!

**Tsume**: Psh, uh, Toboe...

**Toboe**: what?

**Tsume**: Psh, you're not melting... you CAN'T melt.

**Toboe**: oh right... (sits down on couch next to Tsume)

**Hige**: Um, is it me... or is it REALLY hot in here.

**Tsuara**: it feels fine to me.

**Terra**: nuttin to say.

**Kiba**: he's right... it is...

**Toboe**: suddenly... it feels like a dessert...

**Cheza**: need... water...

**Tsuara**: Checks temperature it's only 300,000 degrees Celsius in here.

**The** **wolves**: WHAT?!

**Terra**: Sis, put on a jacket.

**Tsuara**: ok... (Puts on really thick coat)

**Terra**: (turns it down to 80 degrees) there.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

**Terra**: what I turned it down didn't I? Don't get made at me.

**Blue**: I didn't do that. I thought Hige did.

**Hige**: I thought Toboe did.

**Toboe**: I thought Kiba did.

**Kiba**: I thought Tsume did.

**Tsume**: don't look at me. I thought it was Roido.

**Roido**: uuuuh... not me. (Points to kitchen) came from over there.

They all curiously looked around the kitchen to find out what made the odd noise. They looked in all the cabinets. They searched just about everywhere but then the noise came back.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

They all walked over to where the noise came from and found them selves at the stove.

WHAT COULD IT BE? WHO WILL SURVIVE? **TO BE CONTINUED**

Bebi: ok... that's it for this chap, there is one line in here that is my sisters so I just wanted to point that out. In your review PLEASE tell me if I should put bloopers for these chaps at the end of the fic. (Bloopers takeouts mess ups) (My sister's line: if you want me to hate you... flatter me.)

Ek-vog: heh, heh, well she's not gunna write the next chap until she gets 4 reviews, so hurry and write one or you'll just wait longer for another part.

Bebi: yep, so please?

Ek-vog: don't ask, say, YOU MUTHA FUCKERS BETTER GIVE ME A REVIEW OR YOU GUNNA DIE BITCH!!! See?

Bebi: that's just gonna give me more enemies you idiot... --

Ek-vog: you didn't care before.

Bebi: I still don't but I would PREFER less... well see ya next time...


End file.
